This day in Life
by StarBlaze13
Summary: When I think of life I think of it as a place where anything can happen. Even things that sound to unreal to be real. My life me, Buttercup Utonium's life is like that. This story is all about what is true happening right now! In High school in real life. Plz R


_**First of all this is no ordinary story this is kind of about my life. If you think "another boring life story" your WRONG! I have a very drama filled life! I do not enjoy it but I think people who like drama do. This chapter is about my last day before Christmas Break. There is an OC in this story she is my friend on fanfiction so I asked she in Gadget 101 you really should check her stories they are amazing! She is playing as my Best friend in real life. ALSO I may not keep it about my life as of people may not like it. SETTING:High school. (Today there is a dance and not everyone wants to go so there are different rooms to go instead.**_

_**CC CALL= a candy cane that was sent to you by a friend, a special someone, or your self**_

_**Snow Ball: when they call your name put in by you or someone else to dance with a boy or girl. After a minute you go and grab someone from the crowd and goes on and on until the Dj stops the Snowball.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY! P.s. I placed myself as Buttercup.**_

* * *

**Buttercup Pov.**

I woke up thinking what will happen today? There is a dance but I don't want to where anything! I looked over to a black skirt and tank top I set aside for if I changed my mind. I haven't. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror looking at my curves D-cup size breasts that I usually where baggy clothes to cover up. My lips were pink and I never put on make-up. My butt wasn't big but it wasn't small either. My legs were muscular in a way. But not crazy muscles. My Green eyes are an emerald green instead of lime when I was younger. My hair was a falcon black color. I decided to put on a baggy black T-shirt, my old green nikes, and my baggy black jeans.

I waited for the bus in a freak accident the professor took away me and my sisters powers so I couldn't fly. When I got on the people were talking about the dance and how many CC calls they would get. I expect to get none. Princess who was right in front of me started bragging about how many she would get.

"AND THERE ALL FROM BUTCH!"She yelled.

I cringed at the thought of him sending any to her. I looked out the window as I heard some snickers behind me probably because I forgot about my hair. I did brush it but it wasn't dance material I guess. Plus it was on purpose I never want to make my hair anything more than respectable. Even on special occasion like today.

After I stepped off the bus I went to open my locker I signed up for secret Santa and my person was Princess. I went over and gave her, her present. I had filled the box with a LOT of lip gloss. Nothing more.

"Thanks, for making my day worse! I wanted my secrets santa to be BUTCH! Not you, you damn emo BITCH!" She yelled in my face."But I was running low anyway. So you should count yourself lucky that I didn't slap ya!"She walked away. I was used to this kind of treatment. Im okay with it. But I put in those lip glosses a mixture of itching powder, glue, and poison ivy. I chuckled.

I walked to my locker again. My best friend Kristopher walked up her hair was dark brown and is curly It stopped at her shoulder blades. Her eyes were one yellow and one blue I found it cool and mysterious. But others found it to be a really strange mystery. She was a really fun, funny, could cheer everyone even me up, and she can be shy sometimes. She had light brown skin and was wearing a cross necklace, glasses with a black frame a white long sleeved shirt with black skinnies and black and white nikes.

Luckily she had her locker right by mine. She smiled at me I nodded and looked at her with a small smile.

"What's wrong Buttercup?"She asked.

"Oh it was just Princess she didn't really like my gift of a LOT of lip gloss she doesn't want me to be her secret Santa she wanted it to be Butch she was pissed."I answered.

"How so?"

"She called me a damn emo bitch." I said.

"Im so sorry to hear that. What could I do to help?"

"Nothing I knew she would be like that so I put itching powder,glue and poison ivy in the lip gloss."

She smiled in a way that made me think I was a person with more than just one great friend and a few other friends. I knew today wasn't going to be perfect but her smile made me think wrong. Too bad my thinkings are too out of range for someone like me.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

I was sad my first class I was not with her. I went in too my class room and saw Katie a classmate handing out CC calls Princess was in my class she had a lot of candy canes on her desk. She chuckled at the candy canes.

"Yes Butch loves me this much!"She bragged. Princess left the classroom and everyone gathered around all the candy canes she had. I looked at the tag and it said To:Princess From:? I picked up another it said the same thing. I thought she may have bought them all for her.

I looked at Katie she flipped the bag over to check if there were anymore in the bag. There were none. I looked to see none at my seat. The bell rang again and we now are going to watch a movie my friends including Kristopher wanted to watch Gnomeo and Juliet. I decided to go to be with my friends. I heard a whisper in the back.

"Katie you forgot to do ALL the CC calls! There are still a few more orders!" One of the girls whispered.

"Well I'll finish them at lunch! And hand them out at the dance." Katie whispered back.

I looked down at my fingers I wasn't really paying attention to the movie. I stared off into space. When Im sad I sometimes listen to music in my head so I decided to do just that.

_Won't you show me how to lie._

_your getting better all the time_

_and turning all against a one _

_is another part of teach_

_A never clever word sets off an Unsuspecting herd_

_Now DANCE DANCE DANCE dance_

_I never had a chance and no one even knew it was really only-_

"Okay class that was our movie now go to your 4th hour class." The teacher said.

When I got to the classroom all we did was color(in high school really?).The bell rang and it was time to go to lunch. When we got to the cafeteria me and Kristopher plus my other few friends took our regular place at the end of the table.

"So Buttercup are you excited about the dance?" Kristopher asked.

I hung my head down a bit," I don't plan to go near that dance." I responded.

Everyone at the table except Kristopher gasped. Kristopher looked around and stood up quickly and slammed her hands on the table.

"Who are you guys to judge her!?"she asked. Everyone looked down probably feeling bad about what they did.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

Well now for the rest of the day I either decorate a cookie in the art room, play in the game room, or go to the computer lab. I went to the art room to decorate a cookie... WHAT IM HUNGRY! I walked in and started decorating a cookie it was really messy and had a lot of sprinkles on it but I ate it, it was delicious to bad the teacher said only one each.

I walked into the game room it was so boring so I walked out and went for the computer lab. When I went there there was a open computer and I jumped on it. The Internet was so slow and was a pain I shut down the computer and walked around the halls. Outof curiosity I poked my head in the gym where the dance was the lights were all off. There were two laser light machines on the farther sides of the gym. The lights were flashing many neon lights of different colors across the gym.

"Hey, Buttercup!" Kristopher came running from behind.

"Hi, Krist."I responded.

"Since when did I grow a nickname?"she laughed a bit.

"I don't know. Sometime in the past."I chuckled.

She didn't talk she was to busy looking at some guy. He had green eyes, and messy,hazel brown hair, he had tanned skin he was wearing a silver chain, a black and white shirt, a skull jacket, khaki capri's, and black Jordan's.

I nudged Kristopher's side with my elbow.

"Someone's in love."I teased a little.

She blushed a scarlet red.

"No! I don't even know his name yet."

"Denial."

"In a minute we will start our first SNOW BALL!"I heard the Dj say over the intercom."Everyone to the sides off the gym!"

The girls and boys separated and went to a third of the gym leaving the middle free for dancing. The Dj pulled out a slip that had a boy and a girls name on it and when he said the names the two would dance together. The Dj called out a couple of names then one caught my attention,

"Kristopher and Jason."

The guy that Kristopher was looking at stepped out looking confused not knowing where his partner was. I then realized something Kristopher was his partner! I lightly pushed her to him her heels were making it difficult. When she got up in front of him I left. I looked to see she was just standing there a love song came on and he put his hand on her hip and with his other hand grabbed her other arms and placed them on his shoulders. He then put his free hand on her left shoulder.

They turned and swayed that in a way I envied her.

"BUTTERCUP!" Katie came running with a candy cane with a note on it."Im sorry that I didn't give you it at the time I gave the others out. I forgot a few."She left and I read the note.

To:Buttercup

From:Your soon-to-be dance partner

Wait! How does this person expect us to be called? There are so many names in that drawing. Kristopher walked over to me looking pretty mad.

"Krist you knew you would of had to do it anyway."I said patting her on her back.

"I know." She said."Thanks for giving me an extra push." She smiled.

"You're welcome." I smiled a bit.

"Oh, btw I might have entered yours and a guy I know you likes name in the drawing."

"You did WHAT!?"

"Buttercup and Butch." The Dj called out.

Butch walked out with his hands in his pockets looking around for who I thought was me. I walked out in view but not any further. Kristopher made me go towards him making me nervous. When I got there she left and I put my hands on his shoulders and he put both his hands on each side of my waist. He pulled me closer making me hug him.

"Did you plan this?" I asked him.

"Maybe." He said back. I gave him the evil eye."Yes."

"Good." He backed away and kissed me I was so surprised that I just threw my hands around him Deepening the kiss.

"Well that was our snow ball see ya next year!" The principal announced.

He smirked and walked away.

I walked away out of the gym and did not talk I went home and went to bed.

* * *

Well that is my first chappie! Plz R&R


End file.
